Decodificando Sua Alma
by Louis McDowell
Summary: • "Bastava ouví-lo para mergulhar em uma profunda apreensão. Bastava olhá-lo para que pudesse sentir a doce esperança desaparecer junto ao ofusco brilho que continha aqueles olhos verdes ... " •.::UlquiHime::.•.::Lemon::.•


_**Disclaimer:** Bleach_**©.**_Tite Kubo_._Sem fins lucrativos_. M_as se pertencesse ainda continuaria a ter a absurda idéia de tornar Orihime a Alma que complementaria a Chave do Rei, e ainda a faria beijar Ulquiorra na frente do Ichigo...Eu riria._

_Betado por_ _**:**_ _**Kira 'Larry'**_

_Et Voilá!_

* * *

**_Decodificando Sua Alma_**

**

* * *

---ooo---**

- Sua comida, mulher.

Mais uma vez podia-se ouvir aquela voz masculina de tom tranquilo ressonar entre as gélidas paredes.

Bastava ouví-lo para mergulhar em uma profunda apreensão. Bastava olhá-lo para que pudesse sentir a doce esperança desaparecer junto ao ofusco brilho que continha aqueles olhos verdes.

Em tão poucas vezes ela deixou de estar sob a sublime luz do luar. E dessa vez não seria diferente.

Entretanto, não derramaria uma só lágrima, por mais que seus olhos brilhassem como uma gema leitosa. Tanto tempo ouvindo duras palavras, tão frias e ásperas ao coração, que foi convencida por uma perfeita ilusão, ainda que estivesse inacabada. Uma falsa verdade.

- Aizen-sama mandou-me ficar aqui até você comer. E saiba que odeio esperar. - Disse a voz masculina novamente, permanecendo de pé ao lado da cadeira.

A jovem respirou fundo. -Se eu comer, você irá embora? - Virando-se para Ulquiorra.

O Arrancar piscou. Havia um fio de desprezo naquela voz, e isso não era bom para os planos de Aizen. Permaneceu silencioso, confrontando Orihime. Poderia ela sentir desconforto com sua presença ao ponto de obedecer, só para não vê-lo mais? Achou demasiado intrigante saber o que possivelmente ela pensava. Aquilo começava a ficar interessante para "o" Espada.

- Hum... Se eu lhe dissesse que _não_, o que poderia fazer além de me olhar com essa cara emburrada? - Indagou cinicamente o moreno.

A jovem respondeu de imediato: - Eu diria que olhar mais uma vez para essa sua cara feia, pálida e ranzinza, de expressão tristonha, me faria perder o apetite - Continuou a mirá-lo fixamente, já desprovida de qualquer serenidade.

Ulquiorra novamente manteve-se silencioso e embora seu semblante continuasse inexpressivo, sentia-se surpreso pela resposta. Fuzilou a garota com o olhar, fazendo-a tremer levemente. O modo com que ele a mirava era tão sombrio que por instantes podia sentir a alma sendo consumida por ele. Chegava a ser impressionante o talento hiperbólico que o Arrancar tinha para fazê-la tremer.

Este por vez resolveu desviar o olhar, porque por dentro, Inoue continuava a ser uma garota fraca. E ele sabia.

Ela disciplinadamente sentou-se à mesa. Já estava demasiadamente triste por estar ali e não queria que coisa pior ocorresse, tudo o que poderia fazer era ser paciente e tolerar as ordens que lhe davam. Não havia alternativa. Talvez seus amigos estivessem bem e isso já aliviava o sentimento de amargura da jovem.

Na pequenina mesa a sua frente havia uma delicada bandeja prateada contendo talheres e a comida ainda quente acompanhada de um delicado e limpo lenço. Estava tudo muito bem preparado nos mínimos detalhes. A pessoa que a organizara realmente era muito detalhista e cuidadosa. Definiria até que meigo, mas sabia que em _Las Noches_ não havia tal personalidade.

- Quem preparou a bandeja?

- Não lhe agrada?

- Ah! Não é isso...- Disse timidamente - É que esta muito bonita...Eu queria agrade...-

- Não se dê o trabalho, já que quem fez sua bandeja foi um Arrancar de cara feia, pálida e ranzinza de expressão tristonha. -Ulquiorra a cortou em tom frio, ironizando cruelmente a frase dita por Inoue anteriormente. Sentou-se de frente a ela, fechou os olhos fincando os braços sob a mesa e apoiando, por fim, a cabeça sobre as mãos. O silêncio prevaleceu por instantes.

Orihime olhava da bandeja para o rosto do Arrancar repetidamente. Se não fosse por um deslize no tom de voz do moreno, ela nunca iria imaginar que aquela frase pudesse ter efeito tão impactante nele. Nunca fora tão grossa com ninguém e por isso sentiu-se embaraçada por seu ato.

-Me desculpe... - Disse suavemente. - Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo... - Inoue respirou fundo. - Você não é... Feio.

Ele nada respondeu, continuou com os olhos fechados acompanhado de uma demasiada serenidade no rosto e mesmo naquela luz fraca que o ambiente oferecia, Orihime podia observar claramente os detalhes da face do Arrancar. Sem notar, começou a se aproximar.

Iniciou com um tímido e singelo movimento para frente. Percebeu que os escuros cabelos de Ulquiorra ocultavam um dos olhos e um odor diferente surgiu á medida que aproximava-se mais.

Parecia lhe provocar.

Era uma fragância destitosa¹, mas não insuportável. Ao contrário, era tão atraente para seu olfato que acabou aproximando-se ainda mais, colocando o peso total de seu corpo na pequena mesa. Esqueceu-se da comida completamente. Precisava vê-lo um pouco mais de perto...

Notou como os lábios finos e entreabertos de Ulquiorra pareciam chamá-la, era quase que impossível não sentir o coração bater mais rápido. Depois de anos amando a um só homem, parecia que a convivência a fizera olhar para outro. Sem dúvidas, nem mesmo Ichigo lhe provocara delírios tão repentinos quando Ulquiorra.

O súbito silêncio contemplado por ela encerrou a partir do momento em que o moreno levantou os orbes dirigindo-os para a garota, que se aconchegou rapidamente na cadeira.

- Não deveria estar alimentando-se, mulher? - O tom amargo de Ulquiorra a deixou encabulada. Ele levantou-se antes de completar - Ou queria afogar-se em mim? - Enfatizou o "mim" cinicamente.

A dona dos longos cabelos sentiu a disritmia do coração mesclar-se em agonia e por impulso tentou responder.

- Ah...! - Em seguida tampou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Não havia argumentos para inventar, afinal, a mentira iria ser desvendada rapidamente por ele. E ela sabia. Nada escapava do investigativo olhar 'do' Espada.

-Responda, mulher.

A jovem engoliu em seco. Completamente envergonhada procurava um jeito de lidar com a situação, mas era tão difícil verbalizar alguma coisa naquele instante, estava nervosa demais para pensar em algo. Ah! Uma iluminação quisera inundar a mente de Inoue.

_-"Ah, já sei... Se eu dissesse que estava querendo arrumar um fio de cabelo do rosto dele, funcionaria!... Não..."_- Abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se terrivelmente mal. - _"Ele perceberia de imediato. Afinal, ele é o Ulquiorra..."_ - Concluiu por fim. Porém tinha que pronunciar algo, pois ele aguardava uma resposta e não teria como alternativa negar o que ele mandara.

- G-gomenasai... Não sou capaz de lhe responder. – Balbuciou, quase em tom inaudível, a doce voz feminina.

- Não é capaz?! – Ulquiorra estreitou os olhos, falando em tom irônico à medida que se aproximava ligeiramente da jovem.

E num rápido movimento, Orihime já estava deitada sobre o grande e aconchegante sofá que possuía o quarto, sua prisão, enquanto Ulquiorra já se encontrava inclinado sobre ela. Uma de suas mãos segurando as de Orihime, enquanto a outra permanecia ao lado da face da garota, que parecia totalmente surpreendida.

Ulquiorra, com uma expressão séria, assim como a entonação de sua voz, sussurrou sobre a orelha da jovem: - Então arrancarei a resposta de sua boca, mulher. - E começou a morder levemente a orelha e acariciar os braços de Oriohime. A garota, surpresa pela ação do moreno, ficava cada vez mais corada.

Sem perceber, o Arrancar já começava a apertar com força suas mãos contra as dela, beijando seu pescoço, ato que a fizera pronunciar um baixo sinal de dor, um simples "Ai", que bastou para um lapso de razão atingir a mente 'do' Espada. Houve um ensurdecedor silêncio naquele ambiente por minutos.

Detivera-se de imediato como se recuperasse a sanidade de seus atos e os verdes olhos dirigiram-se de canto para ver o estado em que a jovem se encontrava. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, não pelo que fez, mas pelo fato de mesclar sua curiosidade a sentimentos humanos. Levantou-se sem mirar novamente para a ruborizada face de Orihime.

- Você é uma humana muito peculiar para atrair um Arrancar dessa maneira, não é mesmo, mulher? - Disse de forma fria enquanto caminhava em direção à pequena mesa que continha a bandeja de outrora.

- Por quê? - Murmurou Orihime, permanecendo sentada no sofá.

- Disse algo? – Indagou Ulquiorra, sem realizar nenhum movimento.

Orihime abaixou lentamente seus olhos que insistiam em mirá-lo ao lado da mesa. Tão íntrigo e sereno. Em manifestação súbita e violenta, o silêncio tornou-se presente e durou por instantes. Instantes que a incomodavam por ser tornar uma ignota presença naquele ambiente consumido pela voz do vácuo.

- ...Por que disse que lhe atraio se não possui um coração?- Contestou.

- Eu realmente não sei. – O moreno fechou os olhos, levando uma das mãos ao local onde estava o vácuo que deveria ocultar o coração. - Mas gostaria muito de saber. - Suavizou a voz, voltando a abrir os olhos.

Orihime congelou ao ouví-lo. Suas bochechas já coradas e ardentes em meio ao nervosismo absoluto que a comprometia ao desespero, fizeram seu coração acelerar vorazmente. Respirou fundo, e lentamente virou seu tímido olhar para o rapaz enquanto este, por vez, continuava em sua farsante expressão de indiferença.

- E-eu... - Balbuciou Orihime, escondendo o rosto em uma almofada. - Gostaria que ficasse comigo hoje. - Disse com a voz abafada pelo macio objeto que sustentava fortemente nas delicadas mãos.

Passo a passo, precisos e rápidos, o moreno chegou até o acolchoado sofá que Orihime ainda estava, tirou com formalidade o travesseiro que escondia a angelical face daquela jovem.

- Não pretendo consolar-me apenas com beijos. – Falou com firmeza. - Tem certeza do que deseja? - Completou.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça como resposta.

O Arrancar dirigiu os dedos até que chegassem aos rosados lábios da jovem, acariciando-os suavemente antes de juntá-los aos seus próprios, beijando-a arduamente. Por inexperiência tão igual ao Arrancar, Inoue correspondeu o beijo delicadamente, permitindo que a língua do moreno acariciasse sua boca. Não resistiu. O abraçou pela nuca esquecendo-se da timidez, começando a passar a pontas dos dedos nos negros cabelos de Ulquiorra, que por sua vez, acariciava as pernas da garota, subindo lenta e delicadamente, como se tivesse receio de machucar o frágil corpo da jovem.

Os doces e cálidos lábios fizeram com que o Vasto Lorde² a agarrasse pela cintura trazendo-a um pouco mais para si, intensificando o beijo. O ambiente tornou-se mais apaixonado e embriagante para os sentidos 'do' Espada, já não podia distinguir se era certo tornar-se _um _com a jovem ou errado cair nas tentações incandescentes do corpo.

Orihime percorreu com suas delicadas mãos as costas de Ulquiorra, acariciando gentilmente, e lentamente começou a tirar a branca jaqueta do rapaz, que escorregou ao chão como seda. Por vez, o dono dos verdes olhos repousou Inoue no sofá de delicados traços, coberto por grandes almofadas da mesma, e começou a dar úmidos beijos no pescoço da jovem.

Ela estreitou os olhos. Aqueles beijos devoravam todas as perspectivas de arrepender-se de sua escolha, e ela desfrutava aquele momento com grande exaltação.

- Ul-Ulqui... - Tentou chamar a jovem, por impulso às carícias que recebia. Ulquiorra levantou a cabeça para visualizá-la e começou a retirar suas roupas de forma triunfante.

O moreno deteve-se e começou a observar atentamente o branco corpo de Orihime, acentuando o brilho dos olhos, e aproximou-se para beijar o ombro de maneira a fazê-la arrepiar-se. A jovem, por sua vez, tampou o rosto pela vergonha que voltava a consumi-la, paralisando-a novamente.

- O que houve? – Indagou a voz masculina, tirando delicadamente as mãos de Orihime do rosto.

- Isso... – Ela respondeu com receio, tocando com uma das mãos no vácuo onde deveria estar o coração do moreno.

Mantiveram-se silenciosos, ambos fixados nos olhos do outro.

- Além do corpo existe a Alma, nunca se esqueça disso. – Ulquiorra disse, com um suspiro, prosseguindo seriamente. - E é por este motivo que _'isso'_ não me impede de amá-la. – Presenteou-a com um sorriso simples e bastante discreto, que logo foi respondido por um terno sorriso da jovem.

Orihime tentou verbalizar algo, mas foi incapaz de concluí-lo. Ulquiorra já a recostava para a maior comodidade de ambos, começando a dar pequenos beijos e sucções em um dos fartos seios, atrevendo-se a deslizar a língua enquanto acariciava o outro, que ainda não havia sido explorado, provocando um colapso de emoções e fazendo aquela feminina voz soltar gemidos em entonação terna e excitada, estimulando ainda mais o Arrancar.

Prosseguiu adentrando seus dedos debaixo de sua Hakama³. Ao sentir as mãos do mesmo, Orihime apertou com força uma das almofadas que acomodava sua cabeça, deixando escapar um discreto suspiro carregado de prazer e paixão, que não passou despercebido por Ulquiorra. Seguidamente o Arrancar introduziu gradualmente seus dedos no sexo feminino acariciando triunfalmente aquela sensível zona e tendo como imediata resposta gemidos que pareciam ser forçados a trincarem na garganta da jovem. Ela tentava controlar seu êxtasi, em vão.

- Ah... Ulquio... – Começou a jovem, encontrando dificuldades em prosseguir graças ao descompasso respiração. O Vasto Lorde tratou de ignorar as palavras de Inoue, retirando suavemente seus dedos do sexo feminino para tirar o último vestígio de roupa que ainda ficara na jovem.

Ele ainda não se encontrava satisfeito. Ainda almejava ouvir a fogosidade e euforia saírem sob a entonação daquela delicada voz, e não se daria por vencido facilmente perante a forte resistência da jovem. Novamente, apalpou a zona sensível do corpo de Orihime, que, dominada pelo caldeirão de sensações que a consumiam, arqueou as costas, enquanto tratava de cobrir a boca em uma tentativa de abafar os gemidos que saiam mais altos e ardentes acompanhados do nome, pronunciado de forma descompassada e irregular, que possuía o moreno.

As reações de Orihime começavam a deixá-lo ainda mais excitado e Ulquiorra continuava a fazer sua tarefa, escutando repetidamente os sufocados suspiros e gemidos. Sentia-se tão seduzido e excitado pelas ações de Orihime que simplesmente se colocou em cima dela, fitando-a pacientemente, esperando a respiração da jovem normalizar um pouco.

-Você deseja continuar? - Perguntou seriamente o rapaz.

Orihime, sentido as bochechas arderem, e ainda tentando dominar sua respiração com as mãos, ousou sussurrar algo.

- S-sim...

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente enquanto Orihime, com um cuidado especial, colocou uma das mãos sobre o pescoço do rapaz, deslizando a outra sobre as costas do mesmo com extremo nervosismo, explorando aquela pálida pele, recorrendo freneticamente com os dedos cada traço que desenhava aqueles músculos e a marca que representava o nível de sua força. Por sua vez, Ulquiorra tratava de retirar sua própria Hakama.

Embora tentasse expressar frieza conflitava-se internamente com os instintos que acreditara ter perdido a partir do momento em que se tornara Arrancar. Descobriu que estava enganando a si mesmo, mergulhado em sua própria ilusão. Porque, por mais que tentasse se controlar, em seu âmago queria sentir o calor da jovem consumi-lo, e roçava seu peitoral aos delicados seios da jovem, que desejava o mesmo que o rapaz.

Ele precisava senti-la ainda mais perto. Continuaram com as mútuas carícias, que se tornavam mais exaltadas, até que Ulquiorra segurou firmemente na cintura de Orihime. A garota instintivamente abriu as torneadas pernas e num ritmo suave e lento o jovem a penetrou até seus corpos ficarem perfeitamente acomodados um no outro, como se nascessem obtendo uma conexão mais forte do que a tênue linha da Vida e da Morte.

Entrelaçando os dedos de Orihime aos dele, começou a mover em sentido circular sua cintura.

- Se acaso doer diga-me. – Pediu o Vasto Lorde.

Não demorou muito para que a sentença do moreno se concluísse, pois Orihime começava a sentir uma terrível dor que a cravava como uma agulha. Mordeu seu lábio inferior para não soltar nenhum tom de lástima, pois não queria que 'o' Espada se detivesse.

Os movimentos tornaram-se mais frenéticos e, pouco a pouco, a dor que a consumia por completo foi sendo apagada pelo prazer, fazendo-a gemer novamente e com um pouco mais de força. Ulquiorra provocava roces deliciosos e fogosos, lhe dando estímulos para continuar. Ela o agarrou fortemente enquanto ele continuava a acelerar, chegando a tal ponto que já não podia se controlar, degustando a acumulação de prazer que descarregava como eletricidade em ambos os corpos, apoderando-se deles até que estremecessem. A velocidade dos movimentos começou a ficar mais lenta, ao mesmo tempo em que ambas as respirações encontravam-se em colapso.

Com as mãos fortemente entrelaçadas sobre a grande almofada, Ulquiorra tratou de tirar suavemente sua intimidade de Inoue e deitou-se ao lado da garota. Sentiu-a apoiar a cabeça em seu peitoral, acariciando-o gentilmente com as mãos.

Ele mirou o teto enquanto sentia as delicadas mãos da jovem o acariciar. - Aizen-sama nunca me perdoará se souber. - Comentou, pegando uma das mãos de Orihime e a entrelaçando com a sua.

- Isso não irá acontecer. - Garantiu com determinação, para a surpresa do rapaz, levantando o rosto para mirá-lo atentamente..

- Entendo... – Ele a fitou com cumplicidade, enquanto carinhosamente tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Inoue, que sorria serenamente.

- Ulquiorra...

- Sim?

Ela mais uma vez relaxou sua cabeça no peitoral do Arrancar e, com as bochechas coradas, sussurrou um _"Eu te amo"_, pouco antes de sentir suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas, fazendo-a adormecer de imediato.

O jovem abriu um simples curvar de lábios. Simples, discreto. Tão discreto que nem o mesmo percebeu. Ainda que aquela voz feminina tivesse soado fraca, fora o suficiente para deixá-lo satisfeito.

_Porque aquelas palavras jamais poderiam ser apagadas de sua mente._

**---ooo---**

* * *

_**Notas do Autor:**_

_Olá pessoal! Bem...Essa é minha primeira Fic de Ulqui **x** Hime e também, é a primeira que teve literalmente Hentai, então sejam razoáveis comigo. Não se sintam oprimidos para criticarem, mas sem palavriados que possam me fazer desistir de uma vez de escrever, por favor._ **ç.ç**

_Gosto muito do casal - MUITO mesmo - e seria realmente gratificante perceber que meu trabalho foi de agrado ao menos para uma pessoa._

_No momento estou preparando outra Fanfic de Bleach com este casal, seria uma Long Fic no caso. Entretanto seria muito bom saber se minha escrita agradou, não espero elogios de grande proporção, apenas quero que sejam sinceros, pois realmente me sinto inseguro para continuar escrevendo algo do casal sem a opinião de vocês. (Talvez eu até tenha humilhado o casal, sem querer, com essa escrita desprovida de talento e ridícula_ **o.o'**_)_

_No momento é só._ _Ah!Quase ia me esquecendo: _

_**Destitosa¹:** Desprezível, estranho._

_**Vasto Lorde²:** Classe mais poderosa do Menos e o estágio final na linha de Evolução. A questão é que eu acinda continuo a acreditar que Ulquiorra era uma Vasto Lorde, e isso não mudará até que seja comprovado ao contrário._

_**Hakama³:** Tipo de vestimenta tradicional japonesa que cobre parte inferior do corpo e se assemelha a uma saia larga._


End file.
